That Odd Boy
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Natsume Takashi moves into the Ayuzawa residence. With his looks that are on par with Usui's, and the fact that he is attending Seika High, Usui is facing some jealousy! Well, he's not the only one feeling so... AU, takes place sometime before Natsume moves in with the Fujiwaras.
1. Chapter 1

That Odd Boy

**Summary: Natsume Takashi moves into the Ayuzawa residence. With his looks that are on par with Usui's, and the fact that he is attending Seika High, Usui is facing jealousy issues regarding his girlfriend. Well, he's not the only one feeling so...**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Please treat me well, Ayuzawa-san."

Misaki stares at the blond, who's bowing, in front of her. Minako smiles sheepishly at her eldest daughter, aware of the shock the teen's politeness causes.

"A-ah, sure...?"

"I'm Natsume Takashi, and I will be in your care. Please treat me well..."

Overall, the high school president is shocked. _After all, she is the president of a delinquent school!_ The teen's amber brown eyes are guarded, not giving away any emotion of some sort. From Misaki's careful observation, his blond hair is natural, much like a certain perverted alien, but there are streaks of brown.

"Natsume-san, may I call you Takashi-kun?"

After a moment of hesitation, Takashi answers with a quiet, "Un, Ayuzawa-san."

"O-oh, please call me Misaki! "Ayuzawa-san" makes me sound old!"

"Hai, Ayu- Misaki-san."

Misaki sighs, knowing that this is the best she can get from the blond. _He is very cooperative_, Misaki thinks to herself, _a little too cooperative for a boy who's been switching homes between relatives_. Misaki can't help feeling suspicious of the boy, after handling many delinquents at her school.

"Okay, Takashi-kun, let me show you to your room. You must be tired from your travel!"

Minako ushers the quiet teen towards the stairs, carrying his small carrier bag. However, the boy continues to shock Misaki further as he stops her mum and picks up his own bag, shooting a reassuring smile towards the woman.

"Please, let me carry my bag, Ayuzawa-san. It's the least I can do, since you've let me stay here."

"A-ah, hai, Takashi-kun. Come, your room will be next to Misaki's."

As her mum and Takashi disappear up the stairs, the youngest Ayuzawa returns home from her grocery errand.

"Tadaima, nee-chan. Do we have a guest?"

"Ah, Suzuna! It seems that someone was handed to us to care for..."

"Oh?"

"Ah, Suzuna, you're back! Let me introduce you to Takashi-kun! He'll be living with us from now on..."

Suzuna spies the top of a blond head, an inch higher than her mother. Minako moves aside, revealing the blond boy behind her. Suzuna's usually droopy eyes widen slightly as she takes in Takashi's appearance. After a moment of studying the teen, Suzuna nudges her elder sister.

"Ne, he looks like a quieter and shorter version of Usui-kun, nee-chan."

Takshi raises an eyebrow at the blunt comment, but says nothing as Misaki hastily slaps a hand over her blunt sister's mouth. _Honestly, her apathetic and lay-back personality is sometimes a bad thing when it comes to new people!_

"It's alright, Misaki-san. Her opinion of me is a lot better if compared to the ones I've received."

The Ayuzawa family stare at the boy in shock as his statement begins to settle. There is a sad smile on his face as his mind returns to the time when he received all the bad remarks.

_"Liar!"_

_"Weirdo!"_

_"Freak!"_

Takashi jumps in shock as a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, bringing him out of his thoughts. Minako rests her head on his shoulder, offering comfort from his painful past. Although she doesn't know the entire story to his past, Minako's got a gist of things when he arrived at the residence with a letter from his previous guardians.

"Don't worry, Takashi-kun. We'll take good care of you!"

A small smile graces his lips, shocking the Ayuzawa family with its beauty and innocent thanks. It showed that he hasn't had any good guardians for a while now, and is truly grateful. Suddenly, he shivers and his eyes gaze behind Misaki, widening frantically.

Misaki's eyebrows furrow as she looks behind her, but sees nothing. Meanwhile, Takashi carefully removes himself from Minako's hug. He shoots her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa-san, but I have something to tend to. Sorry!"

Takashi hastily brushes past the Ayuzawa sisters, running out the front door as if hell is at his heels. Misaki frowns at the door slams shut after the teen.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think of it? I know, I'm starting too many stories -w- My first het anime fic on this site... Fuu~~ This idea has been bugging me for a while now, and I wrote it in a note book, so I had to retype everything in -w- Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank my first reviewer for this story, Sei (Guest)! :D Also, thank you to MostLikelyNot for being the second reviewer! :) Though it's kinda disappointing to know that many have viewed this story, but didn't bother to review :( No matter, I write for my own pleasure!**

Okay, I actually wrote out three chapters worth, but I decided to not update until I get at least 1 review ;) So, enjoy~

xx

That Odd Boy

Chapter 2

Takashi doesn't return to the Ayuzawa residence until late at night, much to Misaki's chagrin. Any possible good thoughts of him are immediately burnt to a crisp, and the ashes dumped into the sea. _Yup, pretty much unsalvageable._

Misaki, who had been hiding in the casted shadows of the room, observes Takashi's slightly slouched figure. Sweat glistens on his face and neck under the pale moonlight, and his clothes are dirtied and mussed up.

Takshi jumps when the light flicker on, revealing the eldest daughter of the Ayuzawa family he's living with. Her arms are crossed over her chest, her displeasure prominent on her face. The rest of the home is silent, reminding of Takashi of the time of nightfall.

"Takashi-kun, where were you? Why are your clothes dirtied?"

Takashi thinks that Misaki sounds awfully a lot like a strict mother, but doesn't comment on it, knowing that she won't appreciate it. He sighs softly, resigning to telling a partial truth to his "condition". _Well, not exactly a partial truth, but a cautious warning._ He fingers the book in his pocket, feeling its uneven pages.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-san, for worrying you and your family. I think it would be best if we do not talk as much together."

Misaki is confused by his sudden coldness. His eyes are guarded and his face is blank, revealing nothing to the sharp president. He looks away from her gaze before breezing past her, murmuring.

"Goodnight, Misaki-san."

xx

"This is Natsume Takashi-san, please welcome him into our class."

"Please treat me well, I hope that we can be good friends."

The blond bows politely, aware of the stares he is receiving from his new classmates. Especially the piercing glare of his current housemate, the demon president.

"Are there any questions you want to ask, Natsume-san? Please keep it general and no questions about overly personal information."

Many hands are raised, shocking both Takashi and Misaki. Their homeroom teacher, however, sighs in playful resignation at the response. _With his foreign looks and his manners, it is a given response._

"Hanazono-san?"

The girl sitting in the front of the class, just in front of Takashi, bounces up from her seat. She giggles as she thinks of a question to ask the transfer student.

"Ano, when's your birthday, Takashi-kun?"

"First of July, Hanazono-san."

"Ah, it's just passed! Happy belated birthday, Takashi-kun! Please call me Sakura-chan!"

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

The bubbly girl sits down, giggling happily while the other girls swoon at his cold attitude. _Oh my, another untouchable "cold prince" in Seika High! Plus, he isn't as bad as Misaki says he is!_

"Mirai-san?"

A brunette stands up, her uniform a little too low and her skirt a little too high. Her face is caked with make-up and her pose, leaning on her elbows on her table, is awkward as an attempt at being sexy.

"Mirai Miki! Fix your uniform this instant! Your shirt is too low, and your skirt is too short!"

The girl in question squeaks in fear, quickly buttoning the undone buttons and pulling her skirt lower, as Misaki fumes at her. She fixes the uniform within two seconds. The demon president sits back down, somewhat pleased by her obedience.

"What kind of girls do you like, Ta~ ka~ shi~ kun~?"

"Mirai-san, please refrain from asking such questions!"

The girl scowls, her expression horribly angered. She stomps her foot on the tiled floor like a five-year-old, her temper getting the best of her. _Honestly, can't a girl flirt in peace without the demon president reprimanding about her uniform, or the teacher minding her question?_

"Sensei, it's okay. Mirai-san, I'm afraid that my kind of girl is a secret."

"Eh?"

Hushed whispers rise among the females of the classroom, all of them curious about his type of girl. Well, all of them except the one known as Ayuzawa Misaki. Mirai, not satisfied with his answer, slams her hand on her table.

"Heh, as if! I bet you're gay, aren't you? That's why you won't tell us your type of girl! You fag!"

Takashi tenses up from her comments, ignoring her insulting words. Takashi raises an eyebrow, shock evident in his eyes. Well, this is a first. _He'd never been called a fag before, but it certainly bashed up his manly pride._

The class is eerily silent after her outburst, all eyes on Mirai Miki. _Especially a pair of glaring ones, burning holes into her._

"Mirai Miki! What has gotten into you today? Detention during lunch break!" The teacher's usually carefree attitude is carefree no longer. HIs face is stern and grim.

"What? No!"

"Would you like me to add another one after school?"

Mirai freezes at Misaki's words, knowing that she will do as she says. She shakes her head fearfully, quickly sitting back down.

"Apologize to sensei and Takashi-kun!"

"S-sorry, sensei, T-Takashi-kun."

The girl cowers into her seat as the other students stare at the ill-mannered girl, wondering why would she say such bad things of the new kid.

"Ahem, show's over. Now, any other questions for Natsume-san?"

Many hands shoot up once more at the opportunity.

xx

**Ah, I edited a whole bunch of things from my original copy, but it's mostly the same :)**

**I'll update again whenever I can, or when I get a good response! :D Baii~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just to clear some things up... This takes place some time before he moves into the Fujiwaras' home, and he already has the Book of Friends, since it was given to him from the start. He happens to know of its use, that will be explained when we get deeper into the story...**

**So, this is kinda AU-ish. If there's something off with this story of mine, like if I get the characters wrong, or the info wrong, please let me know via PM or review :)**

**Thank you, Fumikosei and MostLikelyNot for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you for the motivation! :) After this, you'll have to join in the looonnngggg waiting game, since I only wrote down 3 chapters worth so far :x Now, on with the story! :D**

xx

That Odd Boy

Chapter 3

Takashi smiles uneasily at the attention he's receiving, both from his classmates and the ayakashi of the town. They're somehow in the school compound, in his classroom, crowding at the back of the classroom.

They're also awfully curious about the new kid in town. After all, the ayakashi that resides in the Ayuzawa home was seen by him, and word spreads like wildfire in the ayakashi community.

It is currently their recess, and most of the students in the room are flocked around his table. _Well, most of the girls._ They coo over his fair-colored hair and pretty face, often pinching his cheeks like aunties fawning over their nephew.

"Ano, excuse me."

Takashi slips out of his seat, away from his excited classmates. They watch his retreating back as the sliding door of the classroom slide shut behind him, disappointed with the lack of answers. _Well, they are also to blame, since they were pinching his cheeks._

_ Oh, well... Catch him next time, then._

xx

_"Hey, boy! You! I know you can hear me!"_

Takashi sighs, turning around to face the ayakashi trailing behind him. A mask with a single eye covers the ayakashi's face, its black yukata trailing behind it on a nonexistent breeze.

"Yes, ayakashi-san?"

_"Hey, boy. I hear that you have a special book, may I have a look at it?"_

Takashi stares at the ayakashi warily, unsure to trust it or not. _Not all ayakashi are nice; Takashi learnt that the hard way._ He keeps his arms to his sides, not giving away the location of the book in his deep, back pocket.

"Why should I?"

_"Don't backtalk me, boy! That book of yours is dangerous! It could destroy everyone if it falls into the wrong hands!"_

"How do I know if you're not one of those "wrong hands"?"

_"Just give it to me, boy!"_

Takashi scrutinizes the ayakashi, watching as its patience crack and an angry aura seep through its covered face.

"No."

_"I said... GIVE IT!"_

The ayakashi's face is revealed as it leaps at the teen, pushing him down. Takashi's yell is stuck in his throat at the ghastly sight of yellowed fangs, and a barely human face. Ghostly hands wrap themselves around the teen's neck, strangling him as the contents of his bag is strewn on the floor.

_"Where is it, boy? GIVE IT TO ME!"_

"N... No!"

The hands wrap tighter around his neck, blocking his air passage. Takashi continues to fight back, clawing at the hands around his neck. Pulling back a fist, he punches the ayakashi. _Hard._

Said ayakashi yowls in pain as it clutches its deformed nose, giving Takashi the opportunity to run for it. _He's not safe anywhere!_

As Takashi runs off, Misaki folds her arms across her chest. She walks over to the spot where he fell unexpectedly, picking up his belongings. As she picks up the last of his belongings, a green book to her right catches her attention. She picks up the uneven book.

"Book of Friends?"

She flips through the book, her eyebrows furrowing deeper and deeper as she takes in the squiggles and scribbles on each page. _What a bunch of bull! They're all just scribbles compiled into a book, so why keep it?_ Misaki being Misaki, keeps the book for further questioning on her new housemate.

xx

Takashi pants as he stops at the side of a road, under a big sakura tree. He leans heavily on it, tired from his sudden sprint all the way from to school to... wherever he is. He pats his pockets.

_Oh, no! Where's the book? He had it in his back pocket earlier!_ He continues patting his pockets, in hopes that he just missed it from fatigue, but it is nowhere to be found. He retraces his steps, but gives up when he realizes that he doesn't know the way he came from.

Gathering himself together, Takashi pinches the bridge of his nose before starting his journey along the road down the hill.

xx

It is late once again when Takashi finally arrives at the Ayuzawa home. He gingerly pushes the front gates open, flinching when it falls apart. He quickly puts it back together, making note to pay the mother Ayuzawa for it when he gets enough money.

"Tadaima..."

Takashi mutters quietly to the dark and quiet house, removing his dirtied shoes before entering the house. He spots the ayakashi that resides in Ayuzawa home from the corner of his eye, its blank eyes watching him as its dark body blends in the shadows.

Takashi ignores it, running a hand through his blond hair. Second day in his new home, makes a new enemy with an ayakashi and loses his only heirloom to his late grandmother. _What else could possibly go wrong?_

_Speak of the devil, and she will come._

The lights flicker on, scaring Takashi for the second time as a furious Misaki blocks his way from getting up the stairs. He pinches the bridge of his nose once more. _He really jinxed himself this time._

"Taka-!"

"Gomen, Misaki-san. I'm sorry for leaving school abruptly, and for having to let you carry my belongings home. I apologize for coming home late, I was searching for a lost item of mine."

Misaki purses her lips, glaring at the blond. Her eyes meet his tired ones, and she takes in his disheveled state. Small twigs and leaves are stuck onto his Seika High uniform, and there traces of dirt on his pant legs.

"Whatever. Go shower and get some sleep."

"Yes, Misaki-san."

xx

**Fufu~ Usui was supposed to appear in this chapter, but I went ahead and twisted the entire chapter, so I'm on my own at the moment :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please, review, review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**O****kay, an early update! :D Feeling so badass! :P Anyway, this feels like a filler, but it's an actual chapter... -w- Lol, my head's all mixed up with my stories... ****Thank you MostLikelyNot for reviewing the previous chapter!** Anyway, enjoy~

**A little note. This story takes place after Usui is transferred to Miyabigaoka(?), so he's not in Seika High anymore, and before Natsume starts living with the Fujiwaras :)  
**

* * *

That Odd Boy

Chapter 4

Misaki looks up from her book, somewhat irritated as her neighbor's room goes _thump_ for the fourth time within twenty minutes. She flips her mobile phone open, wondering what Takashi could be doing at one in the morning. _He should be asleep by now!_

_Well, Misaki can't say too much on the matter since she, too, is awake._

She slips her reading glasses off and places a bookmark in between the English book that she _was_ revising before getting out of her chair. The hallway is dark as she sticks her head out, spying some light coming through the crack of the slightly ajar door leading to Takashi's room.

Sneaking up on the door, she pushes it lightly, just enough for her to peek into the room. _It's very unlikely of her to do such a thing, but she is wary of the boy. _His back is facing the door as he is crouched in front of a worn out box, tossing random articles of old clothing out and carefully placing some photo albums and children books on the tatami floor with a _thump_.

_He must be looking for the book_, Misaki thinks to herself. She pushes the door open, straightening herself. Takashi takes no notice of her as he continues to rummage through the box. He slumps with a sigh when the box is empty and it is not there. He begins packing the photo albums and books into the box.

As he turns around to pick up the old clothing he had tossed out, he notices a tapping foot. He slowly looks up, wary of what he would see. Fortunately, the owner of the foot isn't an ayakashi. _Just Ayuzawa Misaki._ Well, a rather annoyed Misaki.

"Ah, Misaki-san…"

"Takashi-kun, what were you doing?"

_Oh, she had seen him?_

"I was looking for something important. I got it from my late grandmother."

Misaki stares at him skeptically, his forlorn look on his face wavering her fierce attitude. _He couldn't mean the book, could he?_ His eyes seem to probe her, asking her for answers. _Answers that she couldn't give until she solved the puzzle called Natsume Takashi._

"Just go to sleep and search for it tomorrow. It's already one in the morning."

xx

It is a slow day for Café Maid Latte as rain falls heavily from the dark clouds above. Misaki glances up at the sky worriedly through the café's window, wondering if Takashi managed to return to the house safely. She hadn't been able to walk him home like her mother had wanted to since he had run off yesterday, and she has to work at the café today.

Her eye twitches. _She'll have to keep her job a secret from him too since she can't be sure of his true personality. For all she knows, he might spread her secret!_ She sighs, the thought of having to keep her job a secret from someone living under the same roof bugging her. _She never did have to hide her job from her family members…_

"Misa-chan, is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing's wrong, Erika-san! Just thinking about some things…"

"Really? If you've got any problems, you can talk to me, 'kay?"

"Hai, hai…"

The bell hanging overhead the door jingles, signaling a customer's entrance. Misaki and her coworker, Erika quickly make their way to their positions. They bow as they greet,

"Welcome back, master~!"

"Ah… Thank you? Misaki-san?"

Misaki freezes in her bow at the familiar voice. _No way! She must have jinxed herself earlier!_ She quickly straightens herself, her face as pale as sheet at the curious yet indifferent gaze of her new housemate. He's soaked to the bone, his school uniform sticking to him and his hair sticks to his face.

"T-Takashi-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I just wanted to get some shelter until the rain stops. Do you work here, Misaki-san?"

Takashi continues to try and fix his wet hair before pushing his bangs back, revealing his full face to the occupants of the café. The few female customers gush at his good looks, commenting on how he looks like a model and a prince straight out from a shoujo manga.

"Hai, come! I'll get you some extra clothing before you get a cold!"

xx

"Misa-chan! Where did you meet that cute boy~?"

"Um… He's living with me."

"Eeeh? It's no fair! Misa-chan always gets the good looking ones~!"

Misaki rubs the back of her neck shyly at her coworker's comment while Takashi had gone off to change into dry clothes. _It's not as if she asked for them…_ All of a sudden, a pair of lanky arms make their way around Misaki's waist, hugging her to a slightly muscular yet lean body. Usui rests his head on top of hers.

"Who's living with you, Misaki?"

"Baka! Don't do that!"

Misaki rubs the top of her head, blushing lightly from Usui's public display of affection towards her. A pan comes soaring through the air, separating the couple, before embedding into the wall behind with a _CLANG_!

"Takkun! Sorry, my hand slipped!"

The employees of the café sweatdrop at the middle-aged man, aware that it wasn't an accident but the over-protectiveness of a father acting up. He wanders to the back kitchen, leaving the rest dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Takashi steps out of the changing room in a… _butler uniform?_

"Um… Misaki-san, are there any normal clothing?"

_With his hair ruffled from towel-drying it, he certainly looks stylish in the uniform!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating earlier! I lost track of my main idea, and I had exams... My English teacher is mean! He gave everyone low marks! D: Ah, excuses -w- **

**Thank you to MostLikelyNot, Fumikosei, Guest and Random Reader - Yume for your fabulous reviews! Now, to make up for my super late update! Enjoy this somewhat longer update~~**

**WARNING! Slight crack scene by Satsuki in the beginning...**

That Odd Boy

Chapter 5

"Kyaaaa~! He's so bishounen!"

One Hyoudou Satsuki, manager of Cafe Latte, squeals at the butler uniform cladded Takashi. Flowers begin scattering from her being, scaring the blond from the never ending flow of them.

"A-ah, manager-san, please calm down..!"

"Kyaaa~! Call me Satsuki, Takashi-kun!"

Takashi is alarmed as the flowers continue multiplying, one particular tower of said flowers toppling on him. Subaru and Erika sigh as Misaki goes to reign their manager's excitement while they help the poor teen from under the flowers.

xx

Once Satsuki's excitement has cooled off, flowers swept out of the way and Takashi back into consciousness, Cafe Latte is up and running once again. The rain has slowed to a slight drizzle as the evening rush hour begins. Slightly drenched customers are offered towels to dry off with while they order their meals.

_Cafe Latte is soon filled with their regulars and the staff are having some problems serving all of them! _Usui and Sakuya are having no problems in the kitchen, both of them having a "friendly" competition of cooking once again, working at the speed of light. However, the waitresses are currently understaffed as Honoka and some of their other coworkers couldn't make it due to the heavy rainfall earlier.

Misaki strains a smile on her face as she balances three plates on an arm. Subaru and Erika are facing problems of their own as they, too, balance multiple plates on an arm.

A customer's crying child's arm knocks into Misaki's side, sending her and the plates to the floor. She clenches her eyes and awaits for the fall and the breaking of plates, but nothing comes.

She peeks an eye open and both her eyes widen by a fraction as Takashi is bent over her, an arms around her waist to keep her up and a dish in his other hand. Usui stands behind Takashi, the remaining two plates in his hands.

Murmurs and whispers arise from the customers at the sight of the "butler" and the good-looking chef. Takashi straightens both himself and Misaki before serving the plate he is holding to its respective customer.

"I apologize on her behalf, I hope your meal isn't disrupted."

"A-ah, n-not at all!"

"Thank you, madam."

Takashi sends the woman a breathtaking smile while Usui helps serve the remaining two plates before the three of them disappear into the kitchen once more.

xx

"Misa-chan, are you okay? You are not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Satsuki-san! Takashi-kun and Usui saved me earlier..."

Misaki smiles sheepishly at the two blonds before blinking her eyes. Are her eyes playing tricks on her again? Hadn't her problem been resolved after Shintani and Usui resolved to being neutral? She blinks once more, seeing a growling dog above Usui's head as said blond glares subtly at Takashi.

"Oh, if it's not too much, Takashi-kun... Would you like helping out with the cafe for today? We're understaffed at the moment!"

"Hai, Satsuki-san."

If anything, Usui's glare seems to intensify tenfold at Takashi's agreement to the temporary job. To Misaki's surprise, Takashi does not respond to his glare. He, instead, stares at Usui blankly as if he isn't being glared at.

"I'll help Takashi-kun with serving, Satsuki-san."

"Oh? I guess it should be alright for Usui-kun..."

_Ugh, males and their testosterone!_

xx

Subaru, Erika and Misaki are at a loss as the two blonds whizz about, charming their customers and serving orders as quickly as they came. Sakuya is having no problem with the cooking as the two regular kitchen staff have arrived on the scene.

The three maids are unable to do anything as the teens take over the cafe. Well, Takashi is moving at a rather regular pace while Usui is moving quickly on his long legs, dazzling the female customers as he goes. It seems they're trying to outdo one another.

"Misaki-san..." Misaki looks up at Takashi. "If you would like, I could help Sakuya-san in the kitchen, since Usui-san and I seem to be taking over your jobs..."

"Really? Thank you, Takashi-kun. The chefs will show you the way to prepare the dishes."

"Hai, Misaki-san."

As Takashi disappears into the kitchen, some of the customers seem to deflate at the lack of one butler. Usui is cool and all, but Takashi is sweet-looking! Misaki grumbles under her breath before slipping a smile onto her face. _She'll show that maids are exceptional as well!_ Subaru and Erika sweatdrop at Misaki's sudden drive of spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually found mowing the tiny lawn fun, lol. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! Check out the new cover! Ain't it sexy? LOL. ****Fufufu~ Enjoy this ayakashi filled chapter! :DD**

* * *

That Odd Boy

Chapter 6

Usui's eye twitches as he prepares an _omurice_, a dark aura surrounding his figure as he cracks an egg in a rather vicious manner. _Even Sakuya knows not to bug dear Takkun during this foul mood!_ The poor man is huddled in a little corner, hugging an onigiri close to him as he sobs. _Takkun had snapped at him after he had tried to cheer him up!_

He serves the plate on the counter and presses a bell before going back to prepare the orders. Usui's mood plummets even lower as the one person he doesn't want to see appears through the doorway to serve the food to the customers. Try as he might, Usui's mood is darkening the kitchen staffs' moods rather rapidly. _After all, it isn't every day that the elite blond sulks this badly._

Takashi raises an eyebrow as he watches the tiny ayakashi scatter out of the kitchen. Some disappear into the walls of the café, while others rush into the serving room. He sighs lightly at Usui's sulking, aware that his presence is the main cause. He picks up the plate of _omurice_, stepping out of the kitchen.

The café's business has grown as of late, due to Takashi's appearance as a butler. With his debut as a butler, many girls dine at the café just to catch a glimpse of him! More families are also stopping by after the child accident with Misaki. _The woman was a huge gossiper, and she recommended it to many mothers._

"Here is your omurice. How are you feeling today?"

Takashi prepares a bottle of ketchup in his hands, smiling at the little girl who had ordered the omurice. She shoots him a toothy smile before answering,

"Happy!"

Takashi smiles before squirting "Happy" in hiragana on the omelet, the little girl clapping happily. He bows slightly, excusing himself, before making his way to another table to receive their orders. Misaki watches Takashi from the corner of her eye, smiling in satisfaction at Takashi's progress. _She's really grateful that Takashi had taken up the offer of working at the café. Who knew that Honoka would be moving away?_

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Gomen, Satsuki. I'm quitting Maid Latte."_

_Everything comes to a halt at Honoka's sudden confession. In her trembling hands, she holds a resignation letter. Her head is downcast as she shies away from everyone's eyes. _

"_Why, Honoka?"_

"_I have to move back to my hometown. My parents need me there…"_

_Honoka is shocked as Satsuki hugs her tight. Soon, the entire Maid Latte crew are hugging her, save Usui, Sakuya and Takashi. Satsuki bawls dramatically at Honoka's resignation. Misaki pats them both on their backs, a sad smile on her face. It'll be different without Honoka around…_

**-FLASHBACK-**

Misaki shivers a cold aura reaches her. She glances at the kitchen, her eye twitching as she spies black tendrils of Usui's sulking escaping the doorway. _Honestly, he's so childish sometimes!_

* * *

Takashi purses his lips as the same family enter the café. The one with the crying child from a couple of days before. _The one with an ayakashi disturbing the child._ HIs eyes narrow at the black, lanky ayakashi trailing behind the woman who's holding the little toddler. _He'll need to do something about it!_

Walking in long strides, he heads towards the table. Eyes follow his figure as he walks. He's known around the café, serving mostly tables with families instead of girls. _That makes him all the more appealing, with the rare chance he'll come up to your table to take your order!_

"Welcome back, madam, master and young master. May I take your order?"

The woman smiles pleasantly at the young blond, as her son reaches out for him. She lets him carry her son while he takes their orders, writing with in a notebook on the table. Takashi takes their orders before putting the toddler onto his highchair once more, discreetly flicking the ayakashi on its forehead.

As he walks into the kitchen, he puts the order sheet on the counter before excusing himself into the back alley. Once he shuts the door behind him, he turns to face the lanky ayakashi. A white mask, with the kanji of number one written on it, is the only thing that helps Takashi identify its face.

"_You can see me, human?"_

Takashi nods his head lightly, not wanting to arouse the suspicion of the rare passerby. He motions for the ayakashi to continue speaking.

"_Please, human, I need your help! I don't want to have to resort to begging a lowly human, but I have no choice!"_ The ayakashi pauses for a moment. _"That child holds the essence of my partner in his body. I cannot leave my partner alone, in fear that she might corrupt the innocent child!"_

"What happened to her?" Takashi murmurs softly to the ayakashi, cautious as to not raise his voice.

"_We are kuroko's, shadow figure in plays, but we are in the form of dolls in the old theatre. A human child had come for a show and accidentally broke her doll… She holds a grudge against human children, she must be stopped!"_

"I see… Is there anyway to get her out of him?"

"_I'm sorry, human, for I do not know. However, I have heard of a powerful spirit seer . She's beaten many and taken their names as her underlings…"_

"I'm afraid to say this, but she is no longer with us, kuroko-san. She's my late grandmother, Natsume Reiko."

A grim silence falls between the two at the revelation. _They'll have to find another way to solve this problem…_

"I'll try my best to help out, kuroko-san. We'll get your friend out of there."

_Unknown to Takashi's knowledge, the door to the café's kitchen clicks shut…_


	7. Chapter 7

***yawn* Hey guys... Sorry for neglecting this! Been sorta busy and sort of lost interest for a while... Alyss Penedo, Mutsumi Ayano and MostLikelyNot thank you for the reviews! I hope none of you have lost interest in this! *_***

**WARNING! A whole load of ayakashi OCs for the plot! Oh, happy mid autumn festival! :D  
**

* * *

That Odd Boy

Chapter 7

"What are you trying to pull, Natsume-kun?"

Takashi freezes at the mocking tone of his blond coworker. His hands are behind his back and on the back door he had just shut. The black ayakashi floats through the wall, stopping beside Takashi.

"What do you mean, Usui-san?"

"I don't take madmen lightly, especially when one is living with Misaki."

Green eyes are narrowed at the other, but Takashi remains impassive save for the slight frown that is anchoring the edges of his lips. Ah, he'd heard his hushed (and one-sided) conversation with the kuroko. Takashi purses his lips before brushing way past the taller teen. However, Usui has a tight grip on his sleeved arm.

"I don't care what you're about to do, but keep Misaki out of it."

"I didn't plan otherwise, Usui-san..."

~ ( O w O ) ~

Takashi grunts as he pulls himself out from under the roots of thick shrubs. Leaves decorate his dirty blond hair and dirt cakes his hands and face. He dusts himself off and rubs his hands on his pant legs, getting most of the dirt off of him.

_"I apologize for the tough path, human. Only ayakashi come here for shows now..."_

A small, ruined shack stands in the middle of and open field. It's bright colors are faded from the rain and shine, and the wood is rotting from the lack of care. A small shrine sits beside the shack, and Takashi is shocked to see an old man sitting beside it.

"Kuroko-san, you said only ayakashi come here..."

_"He is our master, Koba-sama, the puppeteer. He was a human, but he cannot pass on, knowing Nii is looking for revenge."_

_"What Ichi says is true, boy."_

The ayakashi, now known as Ichi, walks over to his master's side and stands beside him dutifully. Takashi takes this as his cue to come closer. Once he is close enough, the teen sits politely in front of the old ayakashi.

_"Ni has always been a short-tempered one..." _It seems that the puppeteer is reminiscing the past. _"When I was alive, I could sense the faint presence of my puppets but I didn't expect for them to be alive in the afterlife..."_

Koba reaches up and grasps Ichi's hand, tugging it lightly before the kuroko sits cross-legged beside him. _"I had always felt a slight sense of dislike and jealousy from Ni when I had shows. Maybe it was because my show puppets took the spotlight, and left the kuroko in the dark..."_

_"Koba-sensei, it was not your fault. Us kuroko are the puppets of the dark. We work behind the scenes and help others shine..."_

_"That's right, you lowly servant."_

All heads turn to the new voice and Takashi is surprised at the man's attire. A white mask with sharp eyes and a foxy grin, decorated with a red spots on each cheek, covers his face. Long, dark green hair frames his "face" and he wears flashy colored, traditional clothing.

_"Akira! What is the meaning of this?!"_

_"Hmph, it's like I said. The kuroko are just lowly servants of the main show puppet!"_

_"Akira!"_

_"Hmph!" _Akira flips his green hair back, his entire posture in a haughty manner. _"She was too easy to rile up. She took the bait and threw herself into this mess!"_

_"You!"_

With lithe movements, Ichi is on Akira, skinny hands wringing the other's neck. Akira struggles against the kuroko's grip, clawing at the black hands, but his efforts are in vain as his hands go through Ichi's shadowy hands. However, Akira soon regains his bearings and flips them over, their positions flipping over.

_"Akira! Ichi! Stop it this instant!"_

Koba's voice booms loudly and the both of them freeze in mid struggle. From the corner of Takashi's eye, he sees Koba's form rise. However, when he turns to look at the puppeteer, he is shocked as the person is not the frail old man. A tall, lanky man with dark hair, tinged indigo, and sparkling blue eyes.

"_My deepest apologies, Koba-sama!"_

Ichi peels himself from Akira, bowing in front of Koba in a dogeza, his forehead touching the ground. Akira, however, harrumphs at the puppeteer and dusts the imaginary dust off of his costume. As Koba helps Ichi up, Akira had the idiocy to kick the kuroko down. His idiotic bravery enrages the puppeteer further.

"_Akira..!"_

Chills go down Takashi's spine at the puppeteer's low and eerie voice. A pair of dark hands cover the teen's eyes, the fingers weaving together tightly and he is unable to remove them. Through the slight transparency of the hands, Takashi can make a slight bright light.

When the hands are removed and his eyes have gotten used to the sudden light, Akira is no longer there. _Only a patch of dead grass remained where he last stood._


End file.
